Street's Fury: Awaiting Fate
by Lina Hino
Summary: The tale of how life begins. The revolution of the world. One world mingling with another. Can fate be so cruel? Indeed she shall take the life of she and forever change the course of history. The child left behind having to bear the secrets and ancient t


Street's Fury: Awaiting Fate

Anime: Sailor Moon/Harry Potter (Book)

Summary: The tale of how life begins. The revolution of the world. One world mingling with another. Can fate be so cruel? Indeed she shall take the life of she and forever change the course of history. The child left behind having to bear the secrets and ancient traditions alone. This is part 1 of a planned 4 part series.

Prologue to the Eve's Birth

Love could never been as pure and unadulterated as this. Her small pale fingers interlaced with his as they ventured down the busy streets of London where she had met him. If her people knew of what she was doing now the man before her would be dead on the spot. But she didn't care of what her people would think. All she thought at this present moment was of the joy he brought to her. His name meant 'Dragon King' in her native tongue and she told him that many times which would make him laugh. As she felt his arms envelope her in a warm embrace that scared away the cold which the snow had summoned she couldn't help but blush. If she could run away to Earth and stay here she would do such, but then her race would die for sure. It broke her heart to look at the loving man next to her and know that she would have to possibly leave him. Although immortal she would rather part him in death than to leave him now. She wish to tell him of all her secrets and not to hide anything anymore. He knew that she was hiding much of her identity from him but he would always whisper into her ear that her mystery was what allured him to her trap. With those words she would always end up redder than a tomato and stutter a retort, or at least attempt at one before he would kiss her breathless. This secret and scandalous courtship had proceeded for over 9 earth months with no end in sight, but today would be the day it would transpire to something much more.

As the man looked at his violet eyed lady love he couldn't stop wondering if what he was about to do was in fact a good idea. Never had he been so captivated by a mere woman before and never would he had ever contemplated on doing the impossible. He had been forsaken as a child and constantly harassed in school but maybe this would be the ultimatum in his life. If he could just get her to smile that beautiful smile and cry tears of joy when he would ask her. Finally taking the initiative he stopped in the middle of the busy street and got on in knee in front of her, never letting go of the dainty hand he had been holding onto for the majority of the day.

"Leilia I know we've been only dating for 9 months but I have to say this. I love you and I cannot live without you. I ask you today as I may be so bold to do so but to take your hand in marriage." He tried to sound like the man he prided himself to be as his other hand produced a small but beautiful ring that had a thin band and a small ruby in the shape of a heart on it.

The woman's eyes widened at the question in both shock and fear. She wanted this but then if her people were to find out….but then all rational thoughts flew out of her trained mind as she allowed a few tears petal down her pale cheeks. This would have been such disgrace for showing such emotions from what her title demanded of her but since she had tossed duty to the side she couldn't be happier. She tilted up the handsome face in her right hand and smiled a small but emotional smile.

"Yes, I'll marry you my love. Now you might want to get off your knee. The snow will wet your clothes." She barely whispered before feeling the male before her lift her into his arms and spin her around.

After being placed back on her feet she felt the small band be placed on her ring finger. A secret promise, but a tragic following would occur.

As many weeks passed the couple had a small and private ceremony with only his family and two of her closest friends to witness. The winter still blowing its harsh winds and chilling flakes of pure white outside the windows of the small house they had moved into. Her people thought and believed that she was on a trip to earth to merely make amends with the humans that betrayed them over 3000 years ago while in all actuality she was celebrating her marriage and venturing into her honeymoon. The night in which she fully became a woman was a night she would always remember. The soft kisses and gentle caresses that burned her soul with the inherited passion in her blood. The many nights and morns that she would stay in bed cuddled to her husband's side. Oh how she wished for these days to last forever. Indeed the few weeks that passed in which she was his wife felt like a lifetime to her. But then she started to show signs of a great but sad occurrence. As she rushed into the bathroom for the third time that morn she could feel her heart beating irregularly. Fear so raw came to her heart at the thought of what this could possibly mean. When she felt like the fear was about to consume her alive she felt the anchoring warmth of her husband's hand slowly and soothingly rubbing her shaky back.

"What's wrong Leilia?" He asked with concern laced in his tone.

"Darling, I do not feel good." She coughed before returning to the toilet bowl to empty her stomach of the evening's dinner.

"You've been sick for nearly a month now darling. You might need to go to the clinic." Her husband said after taking a moist washcloth and cleaning her face with it.

"You think we might be….?" She felt an impish smile come to her lips.

"More than likely. What if we are Leilia?" He asked after picking her smaller frame from the floor and carrying her to their bed.

"Then I fear for this one's life. I do not know if I can accommodate a child." She bitterly confessed while feeling tears course down her face, she knew the truth.

When she went to the clinic that wasn't far from their little house she was confirmed of her worst fears. She was expecting a baby. She conceived it on the night of their wedding. As much joy as she had felt along with her husband when she found out she felt a gripping fear which could nearly stop her heart from beating. If she were to carry this child she would surely die. A child of immortal and mortal parentage was taboo and painstaking to bear. If she were to bear this child she would die and bring not only sorrow to her husband but never be a mother to the child she would bring to the world. She knew what it was like to not have a mother either. She did not wish that upon her child. As much as she felt the tears fall down her face as she came to a decision of what to do all she could do was feel her heart freeze over. The power she inherited already going to the unborn child to be cursed like her. Her life was already beginning to end in a slow and painful pace.

On the night of the first new moon of spring she had made sure that her husband slumbered whilst she prepared outside to go back home. To carry this child and birth her before dying. Yes, the child would be a girl and she could sense that her daughter would be powerful like she was when she did have her power. Her husband had came up with a name for the child which slept peacefully in her womb. In her language it meant 'Spirit of Fire' a suitable name for the one who would become heiress and possibly queen of her world. She felt tears in her eyes as she summoned forth her birthright to her forehead. She would never see her husband again. But then one last thought passed her mind.

'No more secrets.' Was her thought as she ran back into the small house and tried to stir her husband from his slumber.

"Darling…please wake for me. For this last time." She whispered before seeing his deep brown nearly onyx eyes open to look at her.

Her usually hip-length hair was past her ankles, a deep blood red satin gown adorned her thin figure her birthmark shined on her forehead as tears of pure crimson rolled down her cheeks.

"I'm so sorry my love. This is my secret. And because of it I must leave you. I am immortal and I should have known to never love you, but I couldn't stop it. I love you so much my Severus. Itsumo…you will be my king forever more my beloved Severus. Now sleep. And forget about me. Maybe one day our child will seek out for you." She whimpered before kissing her husband's warm lips and placing some of her power upon him to sleep and protect him.

With regret and pain from both her heart and her womb she went back outside and finished the portal she was making to go back home. With one longing look toward the small house she lifted a pale hand and disappeared into the night back to her home world.

As she returned home her two best friends and guardians welcomed her but were shocked to see their Princess and future queen in tears and with a slightly swollen stomach.

"By the gods hime….you have to abort this child! We have to have a queen!" One of her guardians, Phobos, immediately exclaimed.

"Iie, I am going to give birth to this baby. I will pay for my crimes of loving a mortal." Leilia, Crowned Princess of the Mars Kingdom, uttered before her other guardian Deimos hugged the now sobbing princess to her.

"It was hard wasn't it? I'm so sorry hime. I'm sorry. I should have never allowed you to go to earth." The youngest of the twin moons of Mars sobbed along with her princess.

As the months passed, so did too of the scandal of the Mars Princess. As much as her father commanded of her to be rid of the child she would not falter to his will. As much pain as she endured while she was pregnant throughout a span of humans' gestation she had lost much blood and all of her powers. Always needing assistance to get fresh air but stubbornly refusing it she was still the fiery woman who would become queen but knew that it was only ideal thinking which was proven on the night of the summer solstice. She was admiring the world which would soon belong to her and her Dragon King's child.

"This will be your world one day my darling Rei." She uttered so softly before she collapsed to the ground in the middle of the gardens causing the chaos to begin.

"Princess!" The two guardians whom were not far from where she was screamed in panic to see their weakening ruler fall to the ground.

"The baby, she's ready. Please hurry I don't want to loose her like I did Severus." Leilia begged her guardians.

The princess was rushed to the nursemaid and helped in birthing the beautiful baby girl that had violet eyes and deep raven hair with her birthright shining on her small forehead.

"I leave the rest to you Phobos and Deimos. Please teach our baby the ways of our world and allow her to seek the man whom I loved and helped brought her to this world." Were the last words that escaped the princess's lips before she died on the bed while holding her screaming baby to her now stilled chest.

"LEILIA!" Deimos cried as she watched the final etches of her best friend and princess' life leave her small frame.

"I believe we shall follow the king's orders and kill the child." Phobos sternly said while going to grab the child from their dead princess' arms but to be stopped by her twin.

"You heard the princess' final wish! You will not harm this child! We shall take her to earth and raise her there. No take that back, I shall take her there and raise her." Deimos said while picking the small child from the dead princess' arms.

"You will not do such. That is high treason." Phobos growled.

"Bite me. I don't care what you think now sister. She had made her final decree and I shall fulfill it myself with or without you. Now I am going. The heiress will go with me. And she will never lay eyes on the man who would be her grandfather who tried to condemn her to non-existence!" Deimos yelled before using her guardian powers to put the baby in a small blanket and put herself in a cloak.

As Phobos was about to follow her sister that was when the attack from the Nether realm of earth began. As the King of Mars marched down the lush halls of his palace which was under attack he saw a young woman in a shawl trying to get out of the palace with a small bundle in her arms. Immediately knowing who it was and what they were holding he grabbed the back of the shawl and saw Deimos and the small baby emerge.

"What is the meaning of this!" The king roared while looking down on the guardian.

"You are not to kill Leilia-sama's baby. That was her wish. She went through the pain to have this child and I will not let her sacrifice be in vain!" Deimos tried to defend herself while feeling fear crawl up her spine.

"You will not leave with the child. The child is a taboo child and will die like the mongrel child it is. My daughter was the most unworthy choice to take the lands and that child is the main reason why. And I know you were the one who allowed her to elope with whoever the human was that helped her bore this monstrosity." Aries roared while trying to go for the now crying child.

"You will not harm Rei! I have my orders. You have not only disgraced your own daughter but condemned her to unworldly unhappiness. She had to leave him knowing you would kill him if you found out his identity and she fought to carry and birth this child. I will not allow my best friend and Princess' child die in the hands of her grandfather. That term should be used with endearment and not to be reminded of the murderous vile man who tried to not only kill their mother but themselves as well!" Deimos yelled before using her powers to conjure a portal small enough for herself.

"My word is law! Now halt!" Aries was too late though as he saw the small woman fall into the portal with his granddaughter in tow.

"You Majesty! The palace has been penetrated we must leave!" A maid cried to the king.

"First my daughter and now my kingdom. Everything falls on this day. We are not leaving! We are going to fight! All warriors are to go to the front lines now!" Aries barked before walking toward the swarm of Negaverse demons that came to take over his kingdom.

As the kingdom of Inferno fell on Mars the small guardian and child were now on earth aimlessly walking the streets looking for refuge from the harsh heat. Fate was cruel to the princess who sacrificed her life for both love and child but now what did fate have in store for the child? More pain, anguish, trails and possibly some hope. As Deimos was found passed out in front of Hogsmead an elderly looking man with a long beard walked upon the sight and called forth some help. The woman and child were taken in and thus only begins the tale of the taboo child which now wore a small necklace around her neck with her mother's wedding and engagement bands on it.


End file.
